Ike
Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase Ike (SSBB). Ike (アイク''' Aiku'') es el héroe principal de la novena entrega de la [[Fire Emblem (universo)|serie de juegos de rol tácticos Fire Emblem]], Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, y también tiene un papel principal en su secuela, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Ike es uno de los más "recientes" protagonistas de Fire Emblem y fue el primero en aparecer en varios juegos de la serie lanzados fuera de Japón, por lo que ha logrado una mayor familiaridad con los jugadores que la mayoría de los personajes de la serie. Él aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como un personaje jugable. Perfil [[Archivo:Ike FE Path of Radiance.png|thumb|left|Ike en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance.]] [[Archivo:Ike FE Radiant Dawn.png|thumb|left|180px|Ike en Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.]] Ya para 2005, la serie de juegos de rol tácticos de fantasía Fire Emblem habia sido plenamente establecida como una franquicia de renombre y éxito internacional, gracias en gran parte a la inclusión de los anteriores protagonistas Marth y Roy en el año 2001 en Super Smash Bros. Melee como personajes jugables. Después de Melee, otro juego con personajes de Fire Emblem fue lanzado fuera de Japón, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, el cual marca el debut de Ike en un juego de Nintendo. En Path of Radiance, Ike sirve el papel tradicional de protagonista, siendo el único protagonista en toda la serie que no pertenece a la realeza, ya que la historia gira en torno a él y sus esfuerzos de heroísmo, y que en términos de jugabilidad es el único personaje en el juego con la clase de Lord; empieza como miembro de una clase única llamada Ranger con estadísticas de batalla inicialmente inestables, pero se convierte en una unidad de alta calidad al final del juego, aumentando al maximo la mayor parte de sus estadísticas. La secuela del juego, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, extiende y completa la historia: han pasado tres años desde la guerra, y la guerra envuelve a Tellius una vez más mientras los distintos países tratan de reestablecerse. En sus juegos, Ike aprende la habilidad Aether, la más poderosa de las habilidades en la recientemente introducida mecánica de habilidades de personaje. Esta le da a Ike la oportunidad de realizar una poderosa combinación de dos golpes, el primero de los cuales recupera sus puntos de vida en base a la cantidad de daño que haga, y el segundo de los cuales corta la defensa del enemigo por la mitad. Ike, por ser el segundo protagonista de Fire Emblem en aparecer en más de un juego de la serie (el primero siendo Marth) y por ser el primero en aparecer en dos juegos publicados a nivel internacional, es uno de los héroes más conocidos de la misma, y probablemente pueda llegar a ser tan famoso como Marth y Roy por su papel como un nuevo personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Su aspecto se basa en su encarnación más joven de Path of Radiance, en vez de su máyor y más musculosa encarnación de Radiant Dawn, y su atuendo es lo que lleva puesto mientras esta en su clase inicial, Ranger. Es interesante notar que él es capaz de utilizar tanto la espada Ragnell como la habilidad Aether en Brawl, a pesar de que en Path of Radiance sólo ganó la capacidad de utilizar estas cuando fue promovido a la clase de Lord. Ike tiene una aparición como un personaje descargable y jugable en el juego de Nintendo 3DS Fire Emblem: Awakening. Ragnell [[Archivo:Ragnell.png|thumb|Ragnell, arma principal de Ike en las series Fire Emblem y Super Smash Bros.]]Ragnell (ラグネル''' Raguneru'') es la espada de Ike en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance y Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Ike tambien la usa en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A pesar de que es una espada de dos manos, él puede manejarla con una sola como un testimonio de su fuerza. La espada se utiliza en los cuatro movimientos especiales de Ike, así como en la mayoría de sus ataques normales. Ragnell tiene la capacidad de liberar una onda de choque para el combate de largo alcance. Esta no puede utilizarse en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pero parece haber sido sustituida con un elemento de fuego, ya que nunca tuvo el poder de generar fuego en la serie Fire Emblem. En Fire Emblem, Ragnell es una hoja santa bendecida por la diosa Asera, junto con su compañera, Alondite, la cual esta en posesión del Caballero Negro. Ragnell y Alondite chocan una contra la otra, junto con sus respectivos dueños, en la rivalidad de los mismos a lo largo de los dos juegos establecidos en Tellius. Ambas espadas son las más poderosas en los juegos y tienen ataques de largo alcance. En el pasado antiguo de Tellius, Ragnell y Alondite eran las espadas gemelas de la mujer guerrera Beorc, Altina. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Ike es el primer personaje de Fire Emblem revelado como un personaje jugable en la edición para Wii de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], utilizando su desgastado atuendo de batalla de clase Ranger. Claramente se adhiere a la estética humano/espadachín iniciada por Marth y Roy en Melee, y su espada, Ragnell, parece especialmente fuerte y de largo alcance, pero Ike es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerla con una sola mano. Los ataques de Ike se encuentran entre los ataques de mayor alcance y poder, superando incluso a Bowser en términos de fuerza. Para contrarrestar esto, los ataques de Ike son conocidos por ser de los más lentos en el juego, tanto al principio como al final. Ike también viene con su habilidad, Aether, a su disposición, la cual le da Inmunidad al comienzo del ataque (cuando él y su espada se separan) y él se inclina para saltar. Esto le permite resistir la potencia, pero tomar el daño de un ataque. Está basado en su aparición en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Descripción del trofeo Español :Ike :Un integrante de los mercenarios de Greil, un grupo de guerreros de élite. Es parco en palabras y su tosco talante le hace aparentar indiferencia, pero en realidad es de corazón apasionado. Crimea renació de las cenizas gracias a su ayuda inestimable. En Radiant Dawn sigue mostrando un profundo sentido del honor y, con los mercenarios de Greil, ayuda a la alianza laguz. :*''NGC: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' :*''Wii: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Inglés :Ike :A member of Crimea's top fighting force, the Greil Mercenaries. He's a man of few words whose blunt manner gives the impression that he's uncaring, but he's actually a passionate hero. He was crucial to the reconstruction of Crimea. In Radiant Dawn, he continues to show his deep sense of honor and leads the Greil Mercenaries to the aid of the Laguz Alliance. :*''NGC: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' (2005) :*''Wii: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' (2007) Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. Melee, uno de los posibles nombres aleatorios es "IKE". Esto es solo una coincidencia, ya que Melee fue lanzada en 2001, y Path of Radiance fue lanzada en 2005. *Ragnell se parece mucho a una Zweihänder. *La lentitud de Ike en Super Smash Bros. Brawl se debe a su espada, Ragnell. Sin embargo, esto no es muy exagerado; las espadas más basicas y comunes en Path of Radiance y Radiant Dawn tienen un peso de 10 como maximo, mientras que Ragnell tiene un peso de 20. Véase también